User blog:CJC95/News blog 6/12/11
News Minecraft LEGO? According to a multitude of gaming sites, LEGO Minecraft may happen soon. Currently projects based on Minecraft is gaining popularity fast on Cuusoo, and now the two most popular have been combined by Minecraft creator Mojang into one project, which has their official backing. They are apparently working on gaining backing and will donate the 1% royalties they would receive to charity. ;Sources * LEGO CUUSOO * Twitter Help LEGO help others this Christmas Yoda is donning the famous red suit and helping those less fortunate. For every virtual greeting sent from the LEGO Santa Yoda website, LEGO will donate a toy to the US Marine Corps Toys for Tots scheme. They will give away up to 1 million. The current count is less than 200,000, so get sending. New DUPLO images Finally, the new DUPLO images have arrived. There are a couple of fire and zoo based sets: 6156.jpg|6156 Safari Adventure 6157.jpg|6157 Big City Zoo 6158.jpg|6158 Animal Nursery 6168.jpg|6168 Fire Station 6169.jpg|6169 Fire Chief 6172.jpg|6172 Zoo Transporter 6173.jpg|6173 Panda Bear 6784.jpg|6784 Shape Sorter New Bricks & More/Build & Rebuild Still not sure if its changed names or not, but two new sets for the general brick theme, one System, one DUPLO. 4628.jpg|4628 Fun with Bricks 4627.jpg|4627 Building Set Series 6 added to Minifigures site The latest series of Minifigures, 8827 Minifigures Series 6, has been added to the official site. January calendar; MMMB, Ninjago, release dates The following is from the British store calendar: * The next Monthly Mini Model Build will be a cobra. * If you spend £50 or more in a British LEGO Store from Boxing Day until January 31, you will get 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack free. * From December 26 (Boxing Day) you can pick up 8827 Minifigures Series 6 and 10223 Kingdoms Joust. * You have until March to fill in your Christmas Pick-a-Brick boxes. * Events include a speed build and Ninjago in-store play. More LEGO in The Sun Unless you have a time machine, its too late for me to tell you that on December 3rd you would have got 30055 Droid Fighter, but this forthcoming Saturday (the 10th), you can get 30014 Police Helicopter. To receive the set, visit a Toys R Us or WHSmith. Florida to add water-park It has been open only a few months and already improvements are planned. LEGOLAND Florida is said to be gaining a water park. Attractions are set to include a wave pool, "Twin Chasers", "Splash Out", "Joker Soaker" and "Build-a-Raft". The water park will cost extra to gain admission to unless you are an annual pass holder. It is set for a Summer 2012 opening. CFO Stef Daugaard leaves the LEGO Group :Posted November 14, 2011 Stef Daugaard will resign his position in the LEGO Group on December 31, 2011, after three years as its Chief Financial Officer. According to the LEGO Group's November 10 press release, Daugaard chose to leave on his own accord in hopes of pursuing other interests. ;Sources *LEGO.com Press Room: CFO Sten Daugaard is leaving the LEGO Group St. Pancras gets tallest LEGO Christmas tree St. Pancras station in London has got the largest LEGO Christmas tree sitting in it. The tree was built by Britain's only certified LEGO professional, Duncan Titimarsh and measures 10 metres high and uses 600,000 bricks. It will be removed on January 2. Crushed LEGO box? Crushed LEGO box? Ever wondered what happens to a crushed LEGO set box that you then return to Toys R Us? We've got an answer. Last week talked to an official Toys R Us employee who deals with returns. He said that when a LEGO product/set gets damaged, it gets returned to the LEGO Headquarters of the country their in and LEGO repackages the set in a new box and sends it back to the store for free. ;Sources * Conversation between a Toys R Us employee and . Thanks * "CFO Stef Daugaard leaves the LEGO Group" written by * "Crushed LEGO box?" written by * Everything else written by me. * All images copyright The LEGO Group, except for File:Crushed_LEGO_box.jpg, which came from FlickR; File:FlagUs.png and File:FlagUk.png, which were originally from Wikimedia; File:World.png, which currently contains no copyright information; File:StPancrasTree.jpg; by A. Samuel and found on the RailCo website; and File:Brickipedia-logo2.png, created by and licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Blog posts 11.12.06